


Jealousy of Dummy

by hellraisin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dummy kinda flirts with Bruce, M/M, Smut, So much smut, and Bruce finds it adorable, and shameless smut ensues, but Tony gets jealous, so Bruce calls him out on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellraisin/pseuds/hellraisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t tell Dummy that you see him as a pet, Banner. The way he’s going, I wouldn’t be surprised if you found an engagement ring in the bottom of that tea.” He grunted, before turning back to the computer again, scowling at the robot as it shuffled past him.</p><p>“What’s wrong Tony, you jealous?” Bruce teased.</p><p>“What? Do you mean of Dummy or of you, because frankly, I couldn’t see myself marrying a robot.” He deadpanned.</p><p>“Psh, I could. If JARVIS had a body, you’d be all over him.” </p><p>“That’s not tru-... Okay maybe. But shut up.” </p><p>--</p><p>Or the one where Dummy takes a liking to Bruce, and when Tony tries to deny his obvious jealousy, Bruce takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy of Dummy

Tony wasn’t really sure what to think.

He hadn’t created Dummy with any specific purpose in mind other than to hand him a tool every now and again, or keep something still for him while he was working on it. But as most of Tony’s creations do, Dummy had also come with extra personality. He didn’t have JARVIS’s sass, but he seemed to have grown the ability to feel. And Tony couldn’t help but find this annoying when the subject of Dummy’s affections was... Bruce.

He looked over at the pair in the lab – Dummy was shuffling towards Bruce with a cup of herbal tea balanced on part of his machinery. He spilt most of it everywhere, but the sentiment was still there. Bruce only grinned and took the tea away from the robot before petting its head gently, which made Tony just roll his eyes and look away.

He was forced to look back when he heard a delighted squeal (a noise he wasn’t even sure Bruce was capable of making) and he saw that Dummy had put his... head?... in the doctor’s lap to receive more cuddles.

“Do you two need a room, or...?” Tony started, before scowling at the robot and turning back to his computer screen.

“Tony... I don’t know why you don’t like him. Look, he’s adorable!” Bruce cooed as he stroked the metal casing of Dummy’s body.

“I didn’t programme him to feel, Bruce. Emotions, nor petting. I don’t know what you think he’s getting out of that, but let’s face it, I’d benefit more if you came and petted me.” He smirked. In Tony’s eyes, he was hiding his jealousy pretty well, if that’s what you could call it. Well of course you could. Dummy was getting snuggles with the rather attractive scientist that Tony had been pining for for months. It made perfect sense of course – if there was ever a man that could make a robot fall in love, it would be Bruce.

“Yeah, I’m sure you would. But I see Dummy as a pet. I can’t see you in a leash and collar any time soon, Tony.” Bruce chuckled, before shooing Dummy away and turning back to his work, sipping the remnants of his tea.

Tony tried to shake the thought of wearing a collar and a leash for Bruce.

“I wouldn’t tell him that you see him as a pet, Banner. The way he’s going, I wouldn’t be surprised if you found an engagement ring in the bottom of that tea.” He grunted, before turning back to the computer again, scowling at the robot as it shuffled past him to make another cup.

“What’s wrong Tony, you jealous?” Bruce teased.

“What? Do you mean of Dummy or of you, because frankly, I couldn’t see myself marrying a robot.” He deadpanned.

“Psh, I could. If JARVIS had a body, you’d be all over him.”

“That’s not tru-... Okay maybe. But shut up.” Tony chuckled, and Bruce let out a little laugh as well.

“You are jealous though. Of Dummy. You want to be petted, come be petted.” Bruce shrugged.

“Are you kidding me? No, no... I wouldn’t want to interrupt your little pre-matrimonial bliss that you two have got going on. Don’t wanna stir up trouble in paradise for ya.” He smirked. “But seriously, big guy, you should have told me you had a kink for robots.”

“I don’t have a-“

“You sure? You should’ve said something... Maybe if I walked around in the Iron Man suit 24/7 I’d get a little more attention.”

“So that’s what this is about... You want my attention?” Bruce asked, cocking his head to one side before rising from his chair and strolling over to Tony. “Well you’ve got it, now what do you intend to do with it?”

Tony’s mind went a little blank, but not completely. There were thoughts of witty remarks he could come back with, or just grabbing the doctor and pinning him to the nearest wall to show him what he really wanted to do with him. And then of course the thought of Bruce holding him by a leash came back and he shook his head violently to get rid of it.

“Hmm... Confrontational stance there, Dr Banner. Are you expecting a fight?” Tony smiled, biting his lip a little as he crossed his arms and looked up at the doctor from his chair.

“Of course not. I’m expecting an answer.” Bruce murmured softly, moving on hand into Tony’s hair and speaking a little slower, letting his words drip from his mouth. “I’ll ask you again... Now you’ve got my attention, Mr Stark, what do you intend to do with it?”

Now Tony’s mind was blank. Bruce was teasing him. And he liked it.

“Well, I could feed you some mindless jargon, but I don’t think science is the solution right now.” Tony murmured. He could feel his mouth going a little dry at the very thought of being seduced by the scientist, but then again, he was probably reading too much into it. “Do you have any suggestions, big guy?”

“I have a few ideas...” Bruce smirked, a face that was probably the sexiest thing Tony had ever seen. The engineer was still doubting whether he was over-thinking things or not, but it became apparent that he wasn’t when Bruce promptly seated himself in his lap. Tony wasn’t sure where this bravado had come from – Bruce was usually so shy and reserved, but he wasn’t complaining. As of this moment, he was going to demand to see this side of Bruce every day.

“And what might those be?” Tony managed to choke out, his hands trailing up Bruce’s spread thighs and resting on his hips as he felt both of Bruce’s hands tangling in his hair. The doctor smirked as his face leaned in to the crook of Tony’s neck.

“You’re the genius here, I thought you should know.” He whispered into the man’s ear, nibbling the earlobe gently.

That made Tony go almost incoherent. He couldn’t even think of the words to say.

“Not just a genius, Banner. You missed out billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.”

“Oh, no. I was getting to those. But I thought we could start with your playboy side.” He purred, letting his mouth find Tony’s neck and suckling it gently to leave a small purple bruise. Tony inhaled a sharp intake of breath, his back arching a little as he convinced himself that he wasn’t still dreaming.

“Sounds good to me.” Tony said breathlessly before snaking one hand up Bruce’s back and into his hair, pulling the man off his neck and towards his own face, to trap him in a searing kiss. Bruce smiled against his lips and tightened his hold in Tony’s own hair as he kissed him back needily, his hips rocking against Tony’s lightly to cause a moan to escape from one of them, but neither could be sure who. Tony pushed his tongue in-between Bruce’s lips to wrestle with Bruce’s in a fight for dominance, before moaning into his mouth as he rolled his hips up.

“Fuck... Tony...” Bruce growled, grinding his hips down a little harder as he let his hands fall to the engineer’s shoulders, digging his fingers in lightly. His breathing was starting to become a little rugged, but he didn’t care. For the first time in his life, the Other Guy wasn’t the first thing on his mind, and he couldn’t care less if he threatened to make an appearance. Speaking of appearances... it was that moment when Tony felt something poking against his thigh, and he smirked into the kiss. He broke it for a moment to catch his breath, and to look up at Bruce with dark, hungry eyes.

“Little excited are we, Dr Banner?” He purred, his hands reaching to the man’s back again and untucking his shirt from his trousers, letting his hands sneak up Bruce’s back as he reconnected their lips. He felt Bruce arching his back under his hands, which made him roll his hips up again as a second reaction, before digging his nails into Bruce’s back and scratching a soft trail down his spine, making the other man moan again.

“Something... like that...” Bruce managed to mutter against Tony’s lip, refusing to break the kiss, his hands moving down Tony’s torso to find the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, only breaking the kiss for a matter of seconds before finding his lips again hungrily. He let his hands roam over the man’s chest, taking in every lump and bump, how every inch of the man’s skin felt under his own hands. He found the arc reactor, and traced a delicate circle around it with one finger, being careful not to press too hard. But Tony let out a groan and rolled his hips up again, evidence that Bruce was doing something right.

Tony turned his attention to Bruce’s own chest, quickly finding his shirt buttons and undoing them frantically, getting tired with the last couple and just ripping the shirt open, the buttons flying in different directions. Bruce broke the kiss and stared at him.

“You broke my shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You broke the shirt, Tony... Oh, now you’re really in for it.” He growled and kissed him again, more feverishly and more passionately, if that was even possible. His hands moved to Tony’s hair again, pulling and tugging in all directions as he kissed him, Tony’s own hands still trying to pry the shirt from Bruce’s shoulders. He eventually got the shirt off, with some cooperation from Bruce, and tossed it to one side, breaking the kiss again to marvel at Bruce’s bare chest. He’d seen a million times, what with post-Hulk outs and all, but this was different. This was Bruce’s _choice_ to let him see it, and that just made it way more attractive. Tony bit his lip before wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“Come on you, lab table. Now.” He growled, lifting himself, and Bruce, up from the chair and shuffling towards the nearest desk, hoisting Bruce up onto it, connecting their lips again as he cleared papers from the table.  Bruce smirked against Tony’s lips as he made an effort to shift some of the tools from the desk, still kissing the man feverishly as they send objects clattering onto the floor. Bruce wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist with a growl as he felt the friction of their clothed erections again.

“You have too many clothes on.” He muttered, moving his hands to the button of Tony’s jeans and undoing them quickly, fumbling with the zipper and pulling them apart, shoving them down to reveal a pair of Iron Man boxers. He broke the kiss again. “Really?”

“Why not?”

“You’re unbelievable.” He chuckled before moving to kiss Tony again, letting the jeans fall to the man’s ankles as he palmed him through his underwear, eliciting another moan from Tony and a breathy ‘fuck’. Tony had already turned his attention to Bruce’s belt, before kissing down the man’s jaw line to his neck – he wanted Bruce’s mouth to be free, he wanted to hear the noises he made. He unbuckled the belt with little effort, before undoing the button and zipper of the man’s trousers. Bruce arched his back off the table to help Tony get them off, and soon they were tossed aside with all the other clothes. Tony let his hand fumble with Bruce’s tight fitting boxers for just a moment, teasing him through the fabric, before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them straight down, letting them fall onto the floor.

He moved from Bruce’s neck to get a good look, and let out a groan as he saw Bruce’s erection throbbing with need. He took it into his hot palm and began to stroke it softly as he nuzzling back into the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping and biting, spurred on by the groans Bruce was letting out. He didn’t get long to himself though before he felt Bruce pulling his own boxers down and taking hold of his own length, and he couldn’t help but buck up into the man’s hand.

“Fuck, you’re hot... You’re so... fucking hot...” Tony groaned – he was meant to be smooth, calm and collected, but Bruce just turned him into an incoherent mess. He bit sharply into Bruce’s neck and pumped him a little faster, getting the man to make a few satisfying moans and groans.

“Tony... I... I need you. Right now, please...” He growled out, one hand back in Tony’s hair as the other pumped his cock mercilessly, his hips still rolling up with every stroke from Tony’s calloused fingers. He felt Tony smirk against his neck, and sure enough the billionaire pulled out to look at him. Tony leaned forward and took Bruce’s lower lip in-between his teeth, tugging on it gently and not breaking eye contact. Bruce groaned out again. “Please... Tony...”

“Okay, okay...” Tony smirked, releasing Bruce’s lip, “Let me find the lube.” It was at that moment that Dummy decided to make another appearance, balancing a cup of tea on himself again. Bruce let out a hearty laugh and buried his face into Tony’s shoulder, while Tony just scowled at the robot again. “Dummy, you absolute cock-blocking jerk. Now is not the time for tea.” He snapped, before he saw a little blue bottle next to the mug, and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed it and read the label as Dummy shuffled away. “Bruce... He brought us the fucking lube.” He said, finding it hard to believe that the words were actually coming out of his mouth.

“That’s great, now can you just fuck me already?” The doctor groaned, suckling Tony’s shoulder while he waited, leaving another purple mark. That brought Tony back to his senses.

“Alright, alright. Fine. And here I was, thinking you had _excellent_ self-control.” He smirked, backing away so he was out of Bruce’s grasp, and applying a small blob of lube to his fingers. “Ready?” He purred, getting a nod from Bruce, before moving closer again and pressing one finger to Bruce’s entrance. He put his free hand back on Bruce’s cock, pumping him slowly to take his mind off the pain, before plunging the first finger in. Bruce let out a groan, his back arching as he felt the initial sting of the finger. It wasn’t long before the burn passed though, and all that was left was the pleasure as Tony started to move the finger in and out. He inserted a second one slowly, allowing Bruce to adjust before pumping them in and out of the doctor, scissoring his fingers and stretching Bruce out, stroking his cock in time with his fingers.

“Please... Tony...” Bruce groaned out, arching his back again as he stretched his thighs wide for the man, feeling Tony crook his fingers inside of him, dangerously close to hitting his prostate. “Fuck...” he moaned again. Tony couldn’t help but think how beautiful Bruce looked at that moment, spread out on a table, for Tony and only Tony, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. He bit his lip before taking his fingers out and slicking up his own cock with the lube.

“You ready?” He groaned out, dying of want and need – Bruce wasn’t the only one having a dry spell. The doctor nodded again, and Tony aligned his cock with the man’s puckered hole, pressing against it gently, before guiding himself in slowly. He braced himself against the table, waiting until he was all the way in and stopping to let Bruce adjust, forgetting about his own need for a moment. The doctor moaned and arched his back, waiting for the stinging to fade away again, and after a couple of moments, it did.

“Move.” He ordered, and Tony did. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, letting out a moan and a stream of profanities. He quickened his pace, snapping his hips up to try and hit Bruce at the right angle, but his own pleasure was still building.

The pair of them had waited so long for this moment – the moment when they finally gave in to the sexual tension and just got on with it. They could talk about feelings and the complicated stuff after, but for now, in this moment, they were just enveloped in a little bubble of pleasure. It was like they weren’t two separate beings, but one – literally joined at the hips.

“Fuck, Bruce! ... Just... fuck!” Tony groaned out, snapping his hips up a little faster until he hit the right spot, and Bruce let out an almighty moan, his eyes closing as he took hold of his own cock, pumping himself in time with Tony’s thrusts.

“Tony... I... fuck... I...” He moaned, unable to form sentences when he was in this state. After seven years with no action, not even letting himself kiss another person because of the Other Guy, all of this was new – and overwhelming, and he knew he wouldn’t last very long.

Luckily for him, Tony hadn’t had sex in over a year, for fear of a random stranger ripping out his arc reactor, so he wouldn’t be having a long session either.  Sure enough, Tony soon felt a knot in his stomach as the pressure piled up, the familiar sensation gripping him and he knew it was about to happen.

“Bruce... I’m... fucking... ugh...” He just about managed to get out, before he felt Bruce tighten around him - he was coming too. He saw the hot ropes spurt out against Bruce’s own chest, which was enough to set him off and he buried himself deep inside Bruce, who was still releasing, whimpering Tony’s name, before spilling inside of him.

All of a sudden, his limbs were weak. He felt like he could barely support himself, so Tony collapsed on top of Bruce, flopping down onto his body, not even caring that he was laid in Bruce’s come. He just nuzzled into the man’s neck again, too tired to even speak, not that he could find the words. He pressed a trail of gentle kisses up the man’s neck and to his face, seeing that Bruce’s eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open, panting. He captured his lips in a soft, gentle kiss – the first genuinely loving kiss they’d had.

“Please don’t tell me this is the last time this is gonna happen.” Bruce panted when they broke away. Tony just chuckled and let his head fall back down onto Bruce’s shoulder.

“I promise you it’s not. If it were up to me, this would have happened a long time ago.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to ruin things. Besides, I’d say this was pretty damn good.” He chuckled, nipping Bruce’s throat gently, just teasing.

“Hm. Yeah okay, I’ll let you have that one.” Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close. “Do you agree that Dummy’s not useless now?”

“That couldn’t be further from the truth. Dummy is the most amazing thing I’ve ever built. He got you to have sex with me and then he brought me the lube. He’s amazing.” Tony smirked. As if on cue, Dummy shuffled towards them again, resting his head on the table. Bruce cooed over him and reached out to pet him again, Tony even did the same.

“Look... look on his back!” Bruce said, pointing at it, before laughing to himself. Dummy had picked up their discarded clothes and folded them, putting them into a neat pile, and he’d also made a cup of herbal tea and a strong black coffee. Bruce gave Tony a knowing look and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. He can stay. He’s the best thing I’ve ever created.” He smiled, before pressing his lips to Bruce’s again for a gentle kiss, and Dummy whirred happily. He’d finally gotten his master and his creator together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hip hip hooray for smut.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
